4/11
Arapça harfli ayet metni يُوصِيكُمُ اللّهُ فِي أَوْلاَدِكُمْ لِلذَّكَرِ مِثْلُ حَظِّ الأُنثَيَيْنِ فَإِن كُنَّ نِسَاء فَوْقَ اثْنَتَيْنِ فَلَهُنَّ ثُلُثَا مَا تَرَكَ وَإِن كَانَتْ وَاحِدَةً فَلَهَا النِّصْفُ وَلأَبَوَيْهِ لِكُلِّ وَاحِدٍ مِّنْهُمَا السُّدُسُ مِمَّا تَرَكَ إِن كَانَ لَهُ وَلَدٌ فَإِن لَّمْ يَكُن لَّهُ وَلَدٌ وَوَرِثَهُ أَبَوَاهُ فَلأُمِّهِ الثُّلُثُ فَإِن كَانَ لَهُ إِخْوَةٌ فَلأُمِّهِ السُّدُسُ مِن بَعْدِ وَصِيَّةٍ يُوصِي بِهَا أَوْ دَيْنٍ آبَآؤُكُمْ وَأَبناؤُكُمْ لاَ تَدْرُونَ أَيُّهُمْ أَقْرَبُ لَكُمْ نَفْعاً فَرِيضَةً مِّنَ اللّهِ إِنَّ اللّهَ كَانَ عَلِيما حَكِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yusıykümüllahü fı evladiküm lizzekeri mislü hazzıl ünseyeyn fe in künne nisaen fevkasneteyni fe lehünne sülüsa ma terakv ve in kanet vahıdeten fe lene nısf ve li ebeveyhi li külli vahıdüm minhümes südüsü mimma terake in kane lehu veled fe il lem yekül lehu veledüv ve verisehu ebevahü fe li ümmihis sülüs fe in kane lehu ıhvetün fe li ümmihis südüs mim ba'di vesıyyetiy yusıy biha ev deyn abaüküm ve ebnaüküm la tedrune eyyühüm akrabü leküm nef'a ferıdatem minellah innellahe kane alımen hakıma Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Allah, evladınız hakkında size şunu tavsiye eder: Erkeğin payı, iki kızın payı kadardır. Kızlar, ikiden fazlaysa terekenin üçte ikisi onlarındır, kız bir taneyse yarısı onun. Bir çocuğu varsa anayla babanın her birine, terekenin altıda biri kalır. Çocuğu yok da anasıyla babası mirasçı olursa üçte biri ananındır. Kardeşleri varsa bıraktığı maldan, vasiyeti yerine getirildikten ve borcu ödendikten sonra kalanın altıda biri anaya aittir. Babalarınızdan, oğullarınızdan hangisi, size daha faydalıdır, bilemezsiniz. Bu, Allah'tan farzdır. Şüphe yok ki Allah her şeyi bilir, hikmet sahibidir. Ali Bulaç Meali Çocuklarınız konusunda Allah, erkeğe iki dişinin hissesi kadar tavsiye eder. Eğer onlar ikiden çok kadın ise (ölünün) geride bıraktığının üçte ikisi onlarındır. Kadın (veya kız) bir tek ise, bu durumda yarısı onundur. (Ölenin) Bir çocuğu varsa, geriye bıraktığından anne ve babadan her biri için altıda bir, çocuğu olmayıp da anne ve baba ona mirasçı ise, bu durumda annesi için üçte bir vardır. Onun kardeşleri varsa o zaman annesi için altıda bir'dir. (Ancak bu hükümler, ölenin) Ettiği vasiyet veya (varsa) borcun düşülmesinden sonradır. Babalarınız, oğullarınız, onların hangilerinin yarar bakımından size daha yakın olduğunu bilmezsiniz. (Bunlar) Allah'tan bir farzdır. Şüphesiz Allah, bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibi olandır. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah size çocuklarınız hakkında, bir erkeğe iki kızın payını vermenizi tavsiye etmektedir. [2] Eğer ikiden fazla kız iseler ölenin geriye bıraktığı malın üçte ikisi onlarındır. [3] Eğer sadece bir kızsa mirasın yarısı onundur. Eğer ölenin geride çocuğu varsa bıraktığı mirastan anne ve babanın her birine altıda bir pay verilir. Çocuğu yoksa ve anne babası ona mirasçı oluyorsa o zaman annenin payı üçte birdir. Eğer kardeşleri varsa anneye verilecek pay altıda birdir. Bu (paylaştırma) ölenin yaptığı vasiyetin yerine getirilmesinden yahut borcunun ödenmesinden sonradır. Babalarınız ve oğullarınızdan, hangilerinin yarar bakımından size daha yakın olduklarını bilemezsiniz. Bunlar Allah tarafından farz olarak konulan hükümlerdir. Allah ilim sahibidir, hakimdir. * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah size, çocuklarınız (ın alacağı miras) hakkında, erkeğe iki dişinin payı kadarını emreder. (Çocuklar sadece) ikiden fazla kız iseler, (ölenin geriye) bıraktığının üçte ikisi onlarındır. Eğer kız bir ise (mirasın) yarısı onundur. Ölenin çocuğu varsa, geriye bıraktığı maldan, ana babasından her birinin altıda bir hissesi vardır. Eğer çocuğu yok da (yalnız) ana babası ona varis oluyorsa, anasına üçte bir düşer. Eğer kardeşleri varsa anasının hissesi altıda birdir. (Bu paylaştırma, ölenin) yapacağı vasiyetten ya da borcundan sonradır. Babalarınız ve oğullarınızdan, hangisinin size daha faydalı olduğunu bilemezsiniz. Bunlar, Allah tarafından farz kılınmıştır. Şüphesiz Allah hakkıyla bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, size, çocuklarınız(ın alacağı miras) hakkında, erkeğe iki dişinin payı kadarını emreder. (Çocuklar sadece) ikiden fazla kız iseler, (ölenin geriye) bıraktığının üçte ikisi onlarındır.[107] Eğer kız bir ise (mirasın) yarısı onundur. Ölenin çocuğu varsa, geriye bıraktığı maldan, ana babasından her birinin altıda bir hissesi vardır. Eğer çocuğu yok da (yalnız) ana babası ona varis oluyorsa, anasına üçte bir düşer. Eğer kardeşleri varsa, anasının hissesi altıda birdir. (Bu paylaştırma, ölenin) yapacağı vasiyetten ya da borcundan sonradır. Babalarınız ve oğullarınızdan, hangisinin size daha faydalı olduğunu bilemezsiniz. Bunlar, Allah tarafından farz kılınmıştır. Şüphesiz Allah, hakkıyla bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. * Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah size, çocuklarınız hakkında, erkeğe, kadının payının iki misli (miras vermenizi) emreder. (Çocuklar) ikiden fazla kadın iseler, ölünün bıraktığının üçte ikisi onlarındır. Eğer yalnız bir kadınsa yarısı onundur. Ölenin çocuğu varsa, ana-babasından her birinin mirastan altıda bir hissesi vardır. Eğer çocuğu yok da ana-babası ona varis olmuş ise, anasına üçte bir (düşer). Eğer ölenin kardeşleri varsa, anasına altıda bir (düşer. Bütün bu paylar ölenin) yapacağı vasiyetten ve borçtan sonradır. Babalarınız ve oğullarınızdan hangisinin size, fayda bakımından daha yakın olduğunu bilemezsiniz. Bunlar Allah tarafından konmuş farzlardır (paylardır). Şüphesiz Allah ilim ve hikmet sahibidir. * Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH size çocuklarınız hakkında öğütte bulunuyor. Erkek, kadının iki katı pay alır. Mirasçılar sadece kadın olup iki kişiden fazla iseler terekenin üçte ikisi onlarındır. Çocuk sadece bir kadınsa terekenin yarısı onundur. Ölen kişi ardında çocuk bırakmışsa, ana ve babasının her birisine altıda bir düşer. Çocuğu yok da kendisine sadece ana ve babası varis oluyorsa bu durumda annesine üçte bir pay düşer. Kardeşi varsa bu durumda annesine altıda bir düşer. Tüm bu paylaşma oranları, ölenin yaptığı vasiyetten ve borçların ödenmesinden sonra gelir. Analarınız, babalarınız ve çocuklarınızdan hangisinin size daha yararlı olduğunu bilemezsiniz. Bu ALLAH'ın yasasıdır. ALLAH Bilendir, Bilgedir. * Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah size evlatlarınızın miras taksimini şöyle emrediyor: Çocuklarınızda, erkeğe iki kadın payı kadar, eğer hepsi kadın olmak üzere ikiden de fazla iseler, bunlara mirasın üçte ikisi ve eğer bir tek kadın ise o zaman ona malın yarısı vardır. Eğer ölen, ana ve baba ile birlikte çocuklar da bırakmışsa ana babanın her birine ölenin terekesinden altıda bir; şâyet ölenin çocuğu yok da, mirasçı olarak ana ve babası kalmışsa, ananın payı üçte birdir. Eğer ölenin kardeşleri varsa terekenin altıda biriananındır. Bu paylar, ölenin borçları ödenip, vasiyeti de yerine getirildikten sonra hak sahiplerine verilir. Baba ve çocuklardan, hangisinin size fayda bakımından daha yakın olduğunu, siz bilmezsiniz. Bütün bunlar Allah tarafından farz kılınmıştır. Şüphesiz Allah alîmdir, hakîmdir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Allah size miras taksimi şöyle ferman buyuruyor: Evlâdınızda: Erkeğe iki dişi payı kadar, eğer hepsi dişi olmak üzere ikiden ziyade iseler bunlara terikenin üçte ikisi, ve eğer bir tek kız ise o zaman ona yarısı; ebeveyni için: Her birine ölenin terikesinden altıda bir şayed çocuğu varsa, amma çocuğu yok da anası babası varis bulunuyorsa anasına üçte bir, eğer ölenin kardeşleri de var sa o vakıt anasına altıda bir, hep ettiği vasıyyetten veya borcundan sonra; babalarınız ve oğullarınız bilmezsiniz ki onların hangisi menfaatçe size daha yakındır, bütün bunlar Allahdan birer feriza, her halde Allah alîm, hakîm bulunuyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Allah Teâlâ size evladınız hakkında erkek için, iki dişi hissesi ferman buyuruyor. Eğer dişi olan evlat, ikiden ziyâde ise onlara terekenin üçte ikisi aittir. Ve eğer bir tek kız ise ona da terekenin yarısı verilir ve babasıyla anasından herbiri içinde, ölünün çocuğu var ise terekesinde altıda biri vardır. Ve eğer çocuğu yok ve kendisine yalnız babasıyla anası var ise anası için üçte biri aittir. Ve eğer ölünün kardeşleri de var ise, anasına altıda biri verilir. Bu hisselerin böyle verilmesi, ölünün vaktiyle yapmış olduğu vasiyetinden ve borcundan sonradır. Babalarınız ve oğullarınız bilmezsiniz ki hangileri sizin için menfaatçe daha yakındır. Bütün bunlar Allah Teâlâ tarafından birer farîzedir. Şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ herhalde alîmdir, hakîmdir. Muhammed Esed ÇOCUKLARINIZ[ın varisliği] konusunda Allah size [şunu] emreder: 8 Erkek, iki kadının hissesine eşit [bir miktar] alacaktır; ama ikiden fazla kadın varsa, onlara, [ebeveynlerinin] geride bıraktıklarının üçte-ikisi verilecektir; sadece bir tane varsa, onun yarısını alacaktır. [Ölenin] anne-babasına gelince, geride bir çocuk bırakması durumunda, her biri terekenin altıda-birini alacaktır; ama hiç çocuk bırakmamışsa ve anne-babası onun [tek] mirasçısı ise, annesi üçte-birini alacaktır; eğer [ölenin] erkek ve kız kardeşleri varsa, o zaman annesine, yapmış olduğu herhangi bir vasiyeti veya [ödemek zorunda olduğu] borcu düşüldükten sonra [terekenin] altıda-biri verilecektir. Anne-babalarınıza ve çocuklarınıza gelince, hangisinin sizin bırakacağınız fayda ve imkanlara daha layık olduğunu bilemezsiniz. [İşte bu nedenledir] Allah'tan gelen emirler... Şüphesiz Allah her şeyi bilendir, hikmet sahibidir. Suat Yıldırım Miras konusunda, Allah çocuklarınız hakkında şöyle emreder: Erkeğin hakkı, kadının hissesinin iki mislidir. Şayet kadınların sayısı ikiden fazla ise onlar terikenin üçte ikisini alırlar. Eğer kız evlat tek ise terikenin yarısını alır.Anne babaya gelince, ölenin çocuğu varsa, onun terikesinden her birine altıda bir hisse vardır. Eğer çocuğu yoksa ve kendisine ana babası vâris oluyorsa annesine üçte bir hisse vardır. Şayet ölenin kardeşleri varsa, ölenin yaptığı vasiyetin ifasından ve borcunun ödenmesinden sonra annenin hissesi altıda birdir. Anne babanız ile evlatlarınızdan hangisinin size daha faydalı olacağını siz bilemezsiniz. Bunlar Allah'ın koyduğu farzlardır. Allah muhakkak ki alîm ve hakîmdir (her şeyi hakkıyla bilir, mutlak hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir). * Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah size, çocuklarınız(ın alacağı miras) hakkında, erkeğe kadının payının iki katını tavsiye eder. (Çocuklar) ikiden fazla kadın iseler, (ölenin geriye) bıraktığının üçte ikisi onlarındır. Eğer (çocuk) yalnız bir kadınsa (mirasın) yarısı onundur. Ölenin çocuğu varsa, bıraktığı mirasta ana babasından her birinin altıda bir hissesi vardır. Eğer çocuğu yok da ana babası ona varis oluyorsa, anasına üçte bir düşer. Eğer kardeşleri varsa, anasının payı altıda birdir. (Bu hükümler, ölenin) Yapacağı vasiyyetten, ya da borcundan sonradır. Babalarınız ve oğullarınızdan, hangisinin fayda bakımından size daha yakın olduğunu bilmezsiniz. Bunlar, Allah'ın koyduğu haklardır. Şüphesiz Allah bilendir, hikmet sahibidir. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah, çocuklarınız hakkında, bir erkeğe iki kadının payı kadar tavsiye eder. Eğer kadınlar ikiden çok olursa, onlara mirasın üçte ikisi şayet bir tek kız ise, o zaman yarısı onundur. Ana babaya gelince; ölenin çocuğu varsa her birine altıda bir; çocuğu yok da mirasçısı ana ve babası ise üçte biri anasınındır. Kardeşleri de varsa, altıda biri anasınındır. (Bütün bu hükümler) ölünün vasiyetinin yerine getirilmesinden ve borcunun ödenmesinden sonradır. Babalarınızın ve oğullarınızın hangisinin size fayda bakımından daha yakın olduğunu bilmezsiniz. Bunlar, Allah tarafından (belirlenmiş) birer farzdır. Şüphesiz Allah her şeyi bilendir, hikmetle yapandır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Çocuklarınız hakkında Allah size şunu emrediyor: Erkek çocuğa iki kız hissesi vardır.(5) Çocukların hepsi kız ise ve ikiden fazla ise, mirasın üçte ikisi onların olur. Sadece bir kız çocuk ise, mirasın yarısı ona aittir. Ölenin çocuğu varsa, ölenin anne ve babasından herbirine mirastan altıda bir hisse vardır. Ölenin çocuğu olmaz da sadece anne ve babası ona mirasçı olursa, annenin hissesi üçte birdir.(6) Ölenin kardeşleri de varsa, annenin hissesi altıda bir olur. Bu hüküm, ölenin yaptığı vasiyetin yerine getirilmesinden ve borçların ödenmesinden sonra kalan mal içindir. Anne ve baba yahut evlâtlarınızdan hangisinden size fayda geleceğini siz bilemezsiniz. Bu şekildeki hisse dağıtımı size Allah tarafından farz kılınmıştır.(7) Allah ise herşeyi bilir, herşeyi hikmetle yapar. * Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah size çocuklarınızla ilgili olarak şunu öneriyor: Erkek için, iki dişinin payı kadar. İkiden fazla kadın iseler ölenin bıraktığının üçte ikisi onlarındır. Eğer çocuk sadece bir kadınsa, mirasın yarısı onundur. Ölenin çocuğu varsa, geriye bıraktığından ana-babanın her biri için altıda bir hisse olacaktır. Ölenin çocuğu yoksa ve kendisine ana-babası mirasçı olmuşsa bu durumda anasına üçte bir düşer. Eğer kardeşleri varsa, anasının payı, yapacağı vasiyetten ve borcundan arta kalanın altıda biridir. Babalarınız var, oğullarınız var. Siz bunlardan hangisinin yarar bakımından size daha yakın olduğunu bilemezsiniz. Allah'tan bir buyruğu önemseyin. Hiç kuşkusuz Allah her şeyi bilir, tüm hikmetlerin sahibidir. Yusuf Ali (English) Allah (thus) directs you as regards your Children´s(516) (Inheritance): to the male, a portion equal to that of two females: if only daughters, two or more,(517) their share is two-thirds of the inheritance; if only one, her share is a half. For paren * M. Pickthall (English) Allah chargeth you concerning (the provision for) your children: to the male the equivalent of the portion of two females, and if there be women more than two, then theirs is two-thirds of the inheritance, and if there be one (only) then the half. And to his parents a sixth of the inheritance, if he have a son; and if he have no son and his parents are his heirs, then to his mother appertaineth the third; and if he have brethren, then to his mother appertaineth the sixth, after any legacy he may have bequeathed, or debt (hath been paid). Your parents or your children: Ye know not which of them is nearer unto you in usefulness. It is an injunction from Allah. Lo! Allah is Knower, rise. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri